


I'm in the Anime? (HunterxHunter)

by TheSnuggieQueen



Series: The Traveler's Tales [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Dynamic, Fourth Wall, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Sassy, Stockholm Syndrome, XReader, anyways hi, but that gets added in gradually, character is self aware, enjoy the story ig, hunter x hunter x reader, idk what i'm doing here, if you want smut you can ask but, it's a multifandom story, lol I forgot to add tags, maybe idek, maybeee, mentions of homesickness, so like aot and mha, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnuggieQueen/pseuds/TheSnuggieQueen
Summary: Disclaimer: This story is also on Wattpad, by the same user (aka me.)(Y/N) (L/N). She holds an active imagination that can get the better of her. After electrocuting herself, she wakes up in the anime world with a backpack and a passion to live her adventure with the Big Four.-*I will not be shipping (Y/N) with anyone under 16*All characters belong to the HXH creators, excluding my OC'sUPDATE: 20 NOVEMBER 2020, there are currently NO LEMON CHAPTERS. Maybe in the future, but none right now.
Series: The Traveler's Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. A New View on Life x Leaving the Island

**Author's Note:**

> No sex between minors, ya nasty fucks. Enjoy :))

** For reference~  **

** -Y/N is 18 **

You had had an unusually _long_ day at work. Your manager got mad at some stupid thing you did, and for the rest of your shift, you felt like crap. Every five minutes you would look to the clock in hopes of it being your time to go home. None of your coworkers noticed your mood change until you had finally clocked out.

You were mentally exhausted as you made your way into your room. You wanted to cry in frustration after you had numerous customers complain and get mad at you. You waved off the smell of dinner that your dad had cooked for the rest of your family.

A warm shower welcomed you instead. You took in the heat that relaxed your body. The smell of grease was replaced with your favorite body wash. You thought of how tomorrow would be a better day at work. Luckily, you were going to be working with your favorite manager. Excitedly, you finished the rest of the shower.

After you had changed into more comfortable clothes, you gathered some snacks you had hidden away inside a box by your bed. Flashes from your shift caused discomfort while your were attempting to get comfortable in your bed.

"Fuckin' shit." You groan.

You reached for the remote and opened Netflix on the TV. The familiar sound of the app welcomed you to a sad selection of shows you were waiting to watch or had already rewatched for the 50th time.

You sighed, "I could either rewatch Grey's Anatomy again or..." The remote clicked as you began scrolling through the shows you've already watched.

Nothing seemed to catch your eye. You didn't want to watch something new, you were too tired to try absorbing new information. But you wanted to watch something that would get your attention.

"Well, I guess I can rewatch this now." You selected _HunterxHunter_ from the many shows on the app.

It had been a few years since you had watched HunterxHunter. One of the many reasons you never finished the show was because you didn't want to have it end. You knew there was an "ending" but you didn't want to see it. Weird right?

Your favorite arc from the show was the Hunter Exam Arc. You adored the introduction to each character and all their quirks. It was so fresh, they were still so young and hopeful...Compared to the later episodes/arcs...  
  
  
  


**E P I S O D E 1: A Boy Setting Out for a Journey x Leaving Behind the Sound of the Wind**   
  
  
  
  


You opened a bag of chips. The opening of the show began to play. Your troubles soon began to melt away. Ironically, you began imagining yourself as a separate character of the show who follows Gon and his friends through friendships and hardships. You of course were nowhere close to being as in shape as any of the main characters to be able to attempt the Hunter Exam. If anything, you were like Leorio...Except more out of shape.

You sunk into your bed. Your muscles finally began to relax. You let out a soft sigh.

You desperately wanted to sleep, but you wanted to watch the anime playing on the screen. In sudden frustration, you threw the TV remote at the TV.

_Big mistake._

The image on the screen turned black, but the sound was still playing. In a hurry, you rushed to the TV and grasped the remote in panic. Your dad was going to murder you for ruining a $300 television that he bought for you. _Fuck fuck fuck._

In the rush of the moment, you didn't realize that the electricity would shock your sweaty palm and travel to the rest of your body.

Instead of letting go, you gripped the remote harder. Pins and needles were what it felt like. The sensation traveled up your arm and spread around the inside of your body. Your vision went black in an instant. Any pain you were feeling from being shocked, went away.

"Oh my god...I'm dead." Your voice echoed.

**\- - -**

Time had passed. How much exactly? No fucking clue.

The salty scent of the ocean crept through the open window of the room you were in. You couldn't feel the sharp prickling pain. It felt like it never happened. _What the hell happened?_

You opened your eyes, hoping that you weren't in Heaven. It was unusually bright, the soft color of the curtains on the window was drawn back. You closed your eyes once more, a soft breath escaping your lips. The sound of the wind carried the smell of fish, fresh food, and the ocean.

 _Wait_. You sat up like a demon had taken over your body. Your thoughts were going faster than your brain could process. You open your eyes and stared at the wall. It _looked_ like a normal wall. It looked fake. It looked _animated_. _Where the fuck am I?_ Your vision adjusted quickly to this new texture.

It _felt_ real. The cotton sheets you were laying on felt soft under your fingertips. The sounds of the seagulls, the wind, and the people outside sounded real too. _Where the fuck am I?_ Your eyes narrowed at the wall like something was hiding inside it.

Slowly, things began to piece together like an obscenely long puzzle. You _couldn't_ believe it. Like, you were literally staring at the animated wall in disbelief. Your heart and your brain were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum of belief.

**I'm in the anime world.**

You inhaled an overdue breath. "Oh my god," You scrambled out of the bed and walked to the window.

You stumbled over your two feet enough to almost fall out of the large window you were walking towards. "Shit!" The air escaped your lungs. Your waist was totally going to be bruised later. The other half of the window loosened and fell onto your lower back. Your fat dumpy kept you from falling out of the window.

At this point, anyone who could walk into the room would be greeted with your ass sticking out. _Great, I'm stuck._ You scowled to yourself. You lifted your upper half, lifting the window in the process. Luckily no one had seen the embarrassment you put yourself through.

The noises outside reminded the female of the current predicament she was in. Seagulls, the chattering of people, the wind. The morning sun kissed the Earth. There were many people who were getting ready to board the massive ship that had docked itself on the port. You inhaled the salty air. You had finally gotten unstuck.

"This...Literally cannot be real." You stepped back (stumbling over your two feet again,) and fell to the ground with a loud bang. Your head bounced off the ground.

"Fucking shit!" You cried, holding your pounding head in your hands from the immense pain.

 _If that fall hurt as much as it did...I can't be dreaming._ You sat upon the ground and stared at the clothes you had on. _This has to be real. But...why the fuck am I here?_

You picked yourself up and began looking for shoes to wear on the walk to the docks. It felt like something was pulling you to the water. There was a pair of hiking shoes that would suit perfectly for the long walk to the port. You already had on some dark-colored shorts and a white tank top.

There was a mirror in the bathroom that you studied my improved look over. Whatever world you were in now, your overall physical appearance was...A hell of a lot better than what it was at home. _I'm so much more fit than before! Oh hell yeah._

You left the bathroom to find a note on the bed (that wasn't there when you woke up,) along with a small blue backpack. You stopped far enough so you couldn't see what the note read.

 _I hope to the higher powers that I don't have to kill anyone._ Your heart dropped at your dark thoughts. "Come on..." You grasped the note.

**_Complete the Hunter Exam. Help Gon find Ging._ **

_"_ You've got to be kidding me."

You didn't have time to think about the rest of the note when someone began knocking on the door. Your heart skipped a beat as you instinctively grabbed the closest thing as a weapon, the stupid tiny backpack.

"Y-Yes?"

"(Y/N)! It's Aunt Mito! You're going to be late for the ship if you don't leave right now. Gon left earlier without you."

 _Right. I'm in the anime I was watching before I electrocuted myself,_ ** _HunterxHunter_** _. This is such a fanfic moment._ You cleared your throat, "Okay Mito-san!"

You quickly grabbed the backpack and slipped on the shoes. The bag was a lot heavier than anticipated and yet again, you _almost_ tripped over your feet running to the door.

You quickly run past Gon's aunt and great-grandmother, giving them both 'goodbye's' before running out the front door and towards the port. Both women sighed and began their own trek to the ship to see you and Gon off to the exam.

\- - -

You slowed your brisk pace as you entered the thick forest. Since it was still early in the day, the path you were following was clear enough to walk on. You were in awe of the greenery surrounding you. For a moment, you felt at peace with yourself.

The many animals that occupied the forest watched the female and the warm aura radiating off of her.

When you finally arrived at the port, you saw the many people who were waving goodbye to their loved ones and wishing them a safe return home.

You heard Gon call out for you, who was already aboard the ship. You felt your stomach drop in nervousness. You get embarrassingly seasick after 5 minutes on a boat. _Lord, help my mind and weak stomach aboard this ship._ You had no idea how you were going to survive a _whole_ ship ride through a fucking tsunami.

**-POV CHANGE-**

Y/N boarded the ship. Many of the passengers already aboard gave off nasty glares to her nervous presence. She watched an energetic Gon run past her and to the back of the ship to call out to Mito and his great-grandmother. Already, the men sitting nearby sneered and scoffed at the naive boy.

The ship began to move. Y/N let out a ragged breath. _I can do this. I can get through the boat ride... Through the storm... and through the... The tsunami in... In one piece._ You grabbed onto the side of the ship with anxiety coursing through your bones.

"Every year there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam. But only a handful are accepted. Don't say stuff that you can't back up, _boy_."

Y/N glared at the overconfident, smelly man. _It would cost me too much to intervene. Besides,_ she looked over to Gon who was attempting to help the nervous sailor, Katsuo, _Gon doesn't even see them._

She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air to soothe her nervousness. The air tasted funny like... _A storm._ She quickly spotted the Captain.

"Captain, there's a storm coming. You can smell it in the air."

He narrowed his eyes at the sound of a girl giving him information on the weather until someone stood next to me, nodding his head. "The seagulls are saying it too! Look!" The two older figures watched Gon speak up excitedly, looking up at the flying birds by the back of the ship.

The Captain's eyes grew wide at Gon. Y/N narrowed her (e/c) eyes. "Gon," _Holy shit this is the first time I'm talking to him,_ "Let's go inside." Gon agreed and went underneath.

Y/N gave herself a pat on the back. _I haven't gotten sick yet! Too bad these other chumps are pussies._ She looked inside her bag for anything to help the men who would clearly want to be back on Whale Island than on a ship in the middle of a storm.

**\- - -**

Much later, Gon and Y/N were treating a few men who were acting seasick. Mentally noting Kurapika and Leorio on opposite sides of the room, the girl also noted how she was not becoming unbearably sick like she was used to back in her world. _I'd be trying to sleep or wishing someone would knock me out._

"Are you okay?"

Hearing Gon's voice, the girl turned around from giving a guy a cup of water with herbs inside. "Yeah, I'm just a bit weirded out at the moment, but I'm fine."

Then, the Captain entered the room, demanding to see anyone who wasn't sick, and very specifically looked at the blond, the guy wearing a suit with a briefcase, Gon, and Y/N.

Looking at one another, they followed the Captain to his office, which was where the wheel to control the ship was. The storm was getting worse by the second. Y/N could see the waves slowly getting bigger and more offensive with each crash against the ship. Her senses were becoming fuzzy.

"First, tell me your names."

"I'm Gon!" Gon excitedly waved his hand. Y/N noticed the immediate scowl held on Leorio's face and decided not to laugh at how adorable it looked.

"I'm Kurapika."

"My name is Leorio."

"I'm Y/N. But most people call me (Boy Nickname)."

The next question baffled Kurapika and Leorio. "Why do you want to become Hunters?"

"Hey! You're not an Examiner. Why are you asking us?" Leorio pointed an accusing finger at the Captain, becoming irritated. Gon stared up at the man, curious as to what he would do next. Y/N jumped at the sudden defensive statement.

"Just answer me." The Captain held his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"It's because my dad is a Hunter. I really want to find out what kind of job being a Hunter is. That fascinated my dad. That's why I left Whale Island."

Gon spoke up happilyand had a strong sense of determination around him, and in his eyes. Y/N's lips tucked up slightly in comfort. _I love him with all my heart._

"Hey, brat! Stop being such a busybody. You're not supposed to answer his question!" Leorio warned Gon. The boy stared up at the teenager with a pout on his face, "Why not?"

"I'm not telling him anything." Leorio crossed his arms. Kurapika spoke up, "I agree with Leorio."

"Hey! You must be younger than me. You should address me with honorifics."

"Coming up with a logical lie to avoid answering annoying questions is easy. But lying is despicable. Even so, telling the truth about why I want to try this out is deeply personal to me. Hence, I'm unable to answer you." Kurapika gripped the material that covered where his heart was. He closed his eyes and kept his head down.

Sighing, the girl spoke up. "I want to become a Hunter to..." Y/N thought about what she would say next. On one hand, she could claim to look for her family, _or_ attempt to stop most of the destruction caused by the Chimera Ants that would take place within the next 2 years, "I want to help those who can't help themselves in the face of danger."

She felt the weight on her shoulders grow heavy. Y/N stared at the ground, her face plastered with a worried gaze. Leorio picked up on the girl's change of emotion.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Blinking, Leorio looked down at the short girl in worry.

She nodded her head, her hands clenched tightly by her side. _Even now, I can't seem weak. I_ ** _have_** _to become strong enough to stop the bloodshed the Ants will leave in their wake._

"Yeah. Uh, I'm just nervous about those waves outside."

The Captain cleared his throat, "That means you two have no answers to my questions. Hey, Katzo," He paused, "Report to the Committee that these two are disqualified." He smiled beneath his Captain's hat and inhaled some of the smoke from his pipe.

Kurapika and Leorio slowly met the eyes of the smug Captain. "What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

The man looked up, and removed the pipe he was smoking from his mouth, "The Hunter Exam has already begun." _Yessir!_ Y/N shook herself out of her weird daze.

" _What_?" Leorio and Kurapika were in disbelieve.

Y/N raised her hand, "I get it," Everyone in the room had their attention on the girl who seemed to have perked up, "The Hunter Exam seeks out only the most capable of people. It makes sense that before the "actual" exam, the part that everyone thinks the Exam will be, that there be any possible way to eliminate the weak and useless.

I believe there were about 150-200 participants on the ship that want a Hunter License. This isn't including people from other places. From there, the Examiners can easily count and record the successful participants in the preliminary rounds," Y/N made eye contact with the Captain, "Does that summarize it?"

He let out a chuckle and smiled. _She's pretty bright._ "Yes. There also aren't enough Examiners to test candidates one by one. Hence why the Committee hires people like us to "eliminate" them, as you put it."

The blond-haired boy finally spoke up, "I'm actually the last member of the Kurta Clan. Four years ago, a band of thieves known as the Phantom Troupe killed my people. I'm going to become a Hunter to avenge them." Kurapika shared the same determined look as Gon moments ago.

Y/N moved her eyes to the blond-haired boy. She held a worried look in her eyes, knowing what kind of person he was going to become. _He wouldn't be that different from them in a sense. What he calls revenge, I call_ ** _desperation_** _._

The Captain and Kurapika exchange a few more words about becoming Bounty Hunters and the Phantom Troupe.

**\- - -**

A few minutes later, Kurapika and Leorio stormed outside to argue even more as the ship began losing control. _Kurapika just_ ** _had_** _to make that stupid comment about how money couldn't buy Leorio any character... Fucking shit._

Gon and Y/N rushed outside onto the slippery deck to help the rest of the crew with the masses on the ship. Within a matter of minutes, they were able to bring the masses down so the ship could alter its course. Although it was over, Gon was fixated on the argument Leorio and Kurapika were escalating.

Until Gon noticed Leorio and Kurapika edging closer to each other. He abandoned his spot and ran after both figures. Y/N sighed and quickly ran after him, and to the sailor who was about to fall overboard.

As Gon ran past Kurapika and Leorio, he jumped off the side of the ship and grabbed onto the sailor who was mere inches from the ocean. Y/N, scared shitless, jumped off the side of the ship and grabbed Gon's ankles tightly.

Then, she felt hands on her ankles and looked to see Leorio and Kurapika with worried looks. "Are you both okay!?"

"Yeah! Let's do it again!" Gon shouted with excitement.

"Let's _not_ do that again." Y/N groaned. Her head banged against the side of the ship as it continued to rock alongside the pounding waves of the ocean.

**\- - -**

Once the group departed from Dolle Harbor they unwillingly began making their way to the big pine tree on top of the hill. Y/N couldn't help but side with Gon, as she took off with him without consulting Leorio.

"Sorry Leorio, I trust Gon's instincts on this one." The girl called out as the trio began the trek to the top of the mountain. After a few seconds, Leorio hustled over to the rest of the group.

"What changed your mind?" Y/N smirked, glancing over at Leorio.

"Eh, we were on that crap ship together. Might as well see this through until the actual exam starts."

**And so their journey began. What would await Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Y/N at the top of the mountain? Will they make it to the Hunter Exam venue on time?**

**Or will something get in their way to stop them?**


	2. Tests x and Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the gang find an old lady with an interesting quiz. They end up meeting people called Navigators who take them the rest of the way to the Hunter Exam site.

At sunset, the group had reached an old city with a pretty straightforward pathway. That is until people wearing white masks came out on a stage and blocked the seemingly only way out of the town.

"Exciting two-choice quiz!"

Y/N flinched as the weird white-masked people began banging their instruments in "excitement." _They look even scarier in person._ She paused her thoughts. _Something's missing._ Leorio and Kurapika straightened up. _They're on edge._ The old woman stared at each of the main characters before speaking.

"You four are headed for that tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town. I shall administer a single-question quiz."

Leorio nervously spoke up, "H-Hold on. What's going on here?"

The old woman kept a straight face, "You have 5 seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam."

"I see...Then this is part of the Hunter Exam." Kurapika kept his head down.

Leorio had a lightbulb moment, "I see how it is. I happen to be a quiz expert...Wait. Only one question?"

The old woman continued to speak. "Your answer will be either number 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"Hold on! All four of us share one question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified too?" Leorio's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

Y/N noticed how quiet Gon had gotten since the people came out of the doors. He seemed to be focused on what the old woman was telling the group, but not on what Leorio or Kurapika were saying. _What am I forgetting?_

"As if that would happen! What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening." Kurapika attempted to reassure the rest of the group, namely Leorio.

Y/N heard the snickering of someone behind the group. "What was that?"

No one responded. Everyone else seemed too involved with the actions of the 2 choice quiz to pay any attention to her. She was forgetting something important about this scene. However, she still couldn't put her finger on it.

"But you know," Gon finally spoke up, "This way's easier since only one of us needs to know the answer." He laughed nervously, "I'm not good at quizzes."

A higher-pitched voice made its way into the conversation, "Hey, there. Hurry it up. Or else I'll answer the question first."

The group of four turned to see a man come out from a gap between two buildings. _How could I forget? It's the ugly man!_ His snarky smile made him confident that he would be able to easily pass this checkpoint on the way to the Exam venue. Y/N watched him closely.

"Who are you?" Leorio stepped back as a precaution.

Y/N glared at the man, "He followed us from the port."

"I happened to overhear your conversation." He crossed his arms, glaring at the sharp female. Y/N scoffed.

" _What will you do?_ " The attention returned to the old woman who seemed unfazed by the turn of events. Leorio shrugged his shoulders, "He seems eager to take it. We should let him go first."

The group moved for the man who grinned with eagerness. Y/N leaned against one of the walls and watched the scene unfold before her. _Stupid man._

"Here is your question...Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?"

Everyone but Y/N and Gon reacted to the question. Kurapika and Leorio's eyes grew big from shock. The foreigner thought about the question. _What_ ** _would_** _I choose, if it came down to it? Though this_ ** _is_** _just a question for the exam, what would happen if I had to choose?_ ** _Do I_** _have_ ** _to choose?_** Y/N gasped, a lightbulb went off.

The old woman focused on her (e/c) eyes. "If you reveal the answer I will disqualify you." Y/N kept her eyes down. _That woman creeps me out._

"H-How is this even a quiz?" Leorio muttered.

The man buzzes the buzzer with a smirk. "The answer is 1." _Idiot._

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The old woman was unfazed by his answer.

"Because," He grinned, "You can't replace your mother, but you can find another lover."

 _I mean, he_ ** _isn't_** _wrong. But he isn't right either._ The crow cawed.

The woman spoke, "You may pass."

The man, who never revealed his name to the group, walked past the people and their booth. He was confident that that path would lead him directly to the venue. Little did he know, he wouldn't be making it to this year's exam.

The townspeople set up the booth again for the group of 4. Leorio was beginning to vent his anger. Sometime between the man leaving and resetting the booth, Leorio had found a big stick and began weighing the pros and cons to smashing the booth that would be a factor in getting to the Hunter Exam venue.

The old woman was again, unfazed by the actions committed by their tall friend, "Refuse to take the quiz and you're disqualified."

"There is no such thing as the right answer!" Leorio's face was red with anger and frustration. _He doesn't know the right answer!_ Y/N shook her head and stared away from him. _He's so fucking dense sometimes._

Kurapika glanced over at Y/N. He watched her shake her head at Leorio's angered state of mind. _That old woman told her not to talk. But she grew annoyed at Leorio after what he said._ _**'No right answer.'**_

"No right answer...Leorio!" The blond turned around however, the woman in charge stopped him, "Not another word from you either. Say anything but the answer and you're immediately disqualified."

Kurapika put his head down. He and Y/N were hoping that Leorio would take the big hint the woman had given them already. It looked like he was too far gone to realize it. The two closed their eyes in defeat.

"Here is your question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?"

Y/N observed the 19-year-old. He began tossing the long piece of wood in his hand, getting ready to release Hell unto the booth that blocked their path to the exam. The old woman began counting backward from 5.

"Buzz. Time's up."

Leorio jumped and swung down at the old lady with the plank. "Out of my way Kurapika!" Kurapika had blocked Leorio with his own weapons.

Gon was still in an alternate universe because he hadn't moved an inch since hearing the first question. Y/N pulled a fuming Leorio away from Kurapika.

Y/N held a handful of his suit coat in an attempt to keep him back from hurting anyone. "Calm down Leorio!"

"How am _I_ supposed to calm down?"

"You'll waste our correct response!" Kurapika glared at him.

Leorio stopped fighting. "Correct response?"

"We gave the correct answer. Silence was the correct answer."

"Silence? What do you mean?" _You're so fucking dense, Leorio._ Y/N sighed, letting go of the coat.

"She gave us the clue when we first got here. ' **Give the wrong answer and you're disqualified.** ' The quiz has no right answer, yet we could only state 1 or 2." Y/N smiled softly. Leorio began to calm himself.

"In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all. Silence was the only response. I didn't realize it either until I saw Y/N react to what you were saying."

The woman smiled. _The four of them have their own goals._ She looked down at the boy in green. He was still deep in his thoughts. Gon hadn't realized yet that Leorio almost beat up the old woman. _The young boy seeks out something personal to him, he's been thinking about the choices of this quiz since we started._

She looked over at the tallest member of the group. _Leorio, the hot-headed one, wishes to give everyone a voice and to give them an equal opportunity. He's not a warrior, but he **is** a fighter. He'll do whatever it takes to protect those closest to him._

Kurapika placed his weapons in his bag. _Kurapika, the blond one who stopped Leorio from injuring me, seeks out a justice deeply personal to him_. _His heart weighs heavy, but unlike the hot-head, he would instead push those he loved away in order to protect them._ The woman felt pity. _Such a tragic life he's lived thus far._

She looked over at the girl. _Y/N, she wants something similar to Leorio. She wants to give people an equal opportunity even if it hurts her._ The old woman stepped down from the stage. _They're all flawed, but if the Hunter exam doesn't push them to reveal their flaws, they won't make it far as Pro-Hunters._

"This is the correct path. There's a house at the top. The Navigators will help you to the Exam site if you pass their test." 

The old woman revealed the hidden doorway. Gon let out an exasperated sigh. _I guess he gave up on the impossible quiz. But it's alright,_ Y/N thought to herself. 

After a few more exchanges of words, the group began to part ways with the woman and her crew of white-masked people. "Do your best," She looked up at the group, "To become good Hunters."

\- - -

When they entered the house on top of the hill, it was in pieces. A large yellow beast had a grip on a young female. Behind them lay a wounded man with a bloody wound that Y/N and Leorio took notice to immediately. Leorio stayed behind to work on the man as Kurapika and Gon ran after the creature.

"Leorio, I'm going to help Kurapika and Gon. I believe in you." She gave the man a quick side hug before running off to the forest. She wasn't as fast as them, but still, it was worth helping them out than being inside the house.

She couldn't hear the sounds of the forest, instead, she heard the wind moving with her. _Wait what the fuck?_ Y/N stopped suddenly. The life around her stood still. _I swear I heard someone running next to me._ After a few moments of stillness, the girl continued through until she reached the opening to the cliff. She was on high alert. _Anything could happen._

There, she stood and waited for Gon and the magical beast.

Gon jumped out of the forest with the beast hit on his trail. He saw Y/N and waved with excitement. She smiled back. The boy turned back to the Magical Beast. "Mmm, who are you?"

The Beast cocked its head to the side. Gon looked back at Y/N then back at the Beast. "You're not the one I hit, right?" A strange presence snaked itself into the air. The yellow hair on the Beast's body stood up straight. The trio felt the shift in the wind. The Beast looked back at the forest where its significant other was.

Y/N's body became tight. "I'm sure your husband is fine." 

She couldn't move. Breathing became difficult. Gon fell to the ground. _He's passed out._ Y/N noted the rise and fall of his stomach. The Beast began to worry, _none of this is supposed to be happening. What is going on?_

Y/N felt something sharp again her neck. _What the fuck is that?!_ She couldn't move to see who was next to her without getting her neck cut up. From the expression of the Beast, whoever was next to Y/N, it must have been terrifying. _This shouldn't be happening._

"It's nice to meet you, _Traveler._ "

Their voice was altered, she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Something sharp ran across her cheek. The pressure was gone. And so was the person. Y/N fell to the ground after finally gaining mobility. Something dripped down the side of her face. _I'm bleeding._

"Are you alright?" Y/N looked up to the Beast with worry, _I hope their partner didn't encounter the person who cut me_. The girl stood over Gon but worried about the Beast's safety and Gon's health before her own.

"I...Yes. Let me help you back to the house." The Beast looked shaken up.

She lifted up Gon and the three of them slowly made their trek back to the house. Y/N looked up at the young boy in the Beast's arms. His chest rose and fell with steady beats. "What did that thing look like?" 

It shook its head, refusing to answer.

**\- - -**

"We're the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam."

Kurapika passed the exam with knowledge on the daughter's tattoos, while Leorio passed the exam with caringness and kindness for the son. Although Gon had knocked out, he passed with his superhuman skills and observance.

"And Y/N. You have passed with quick reactions and sharp instincts for the safety of my partner and your friend. Thank you again."

The group of four soon take off to the final location, the Hunter Exam venue. Y/N and Leorio were squeamishly flying high up in the sky. Kurapika and Gon laughed at their nervousness. The suited-man began arguing but soon stopped when the Navigator carrying him dropped down by a few feet.

\- - -

It took all night but by morning, they had reached Zaban City. Many people were walking around, though none of them seemed aware that their city would be holding the 287th Hunter Exam. Y/N took in the smells of all the different cuisines they passed. Her friends were doing the same. It sucks that we won't be coming back here after the exam.

"We should come back here in the future!"

The son was leading the group to the location of the exam. The men agreed, eager to taste and absorb more of the stalls and people they passed. The Navigator began speaking about how difficult it would be to reach the exam site without their help.

Gon had lagged behind the group. Y/N and Kurapika were listening in to the son's words. Leorio stopped when he realized Gon was no longer with the group.

"Gon. What's keeping you? Let's go!" He sounds like such a dad.

The group had reached the tall building they deemed to be the venue. Leorio, Kuapika, and Gon gawked at how tall the venue was. Y/N looked over at the smaller, more colored building that the Navigator was slowly walking towards.

"So this is where the mightiest of all.."

"Gather from all over the world to become Hunters."

Gon had that look of determination from the ship, "It's the first Hunter Exam challenge. I wonder if my dad felt like I do now."

"Actually, it's over here." The son pointed at a quaint restaurant next to the tall building. It had leaves on the side of the building and was made of dark-colored wood. The restaurant was comforting. "It looks like nothing but a little diner. Don't tell me that all the aspiring Hunters come to gather here?" Leorio asked the Navigator.

"That's right," The group collectively went, " _what?_ " "This is where millions of aspiring Hunters gather to test their skills. No one could have thought of it, right?" The Navigator led the group inside.

Y/N was starving. The smell of fresh food being made in the nearby kitchen was above 5 stars. She managed to swipe someone's takeout box as the Navigator led the group to a big elevator disguised as a private seating area. _Oh blessed food, I cannot wait to eat you up._

"I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed once this is over." Y/N yawned. Leorio agreed with the girl. Gon began to complain about the lack of food he had had earlier in the morning whilst Kurapika looked on with amusement. The girl looked over at the son, he wore a soft smile.

"One in every ten thousand," The Navigator watched over their exchange, "This is the ratio of candidates who succeed in reaching this place." He turned to leave, but Gon held out his hand, "Thank you." The Navigator accepted his hand.

"I hope you all come by to visit after the exam is over. It was very nice to meet you all." The son smiled once more and bid the group a final good-bye.

"Thank you, for everything. Stay safe!" Y/N smiled warmly. Her colored eyes shined bright for the man who helped them to the Hunter Exam. _Without him, none of us would be here._

The Navigator returned the smile. _She's bright._ He turned away and began walking out of the shop. _They're all gifted with their own abilities. I hope that they pass and become great Hunters._

Y/N pulled out the box of leftovers from upstairs. _I should have at least 2 minutes tops to eat whatever is in here._ They sat down at the table. Gon slowly gasped. He watched Y/N eat the food she swiped from the table upstairs. Gon had a look of desperation in his hazel colored eyes as he watched Y/N take a bite out of the food in her takeout container.

She slowly looked up at her friends who were watching her eat. _Fuck...Fine._ The girl sighed. She handed the food to Gon who eagerly accepted her offer. Leorio cleared his throat, striking up a conversation.

"What's with him? He thinks we won't pass this year's exam." Leorio leaned back on the chair, crossing his arms.

"I heard it's once in three years."

"What's that?"

"The chances of beginners passing the test. And there are a lot of those who had been seriously injured from the harsh tests or beaten down by experienced candidates to the point they no longer participate in the Hunter Exam." Kurapika looked at his friends. _I hope that the four of us can pass together but...The likelihood of that happening is so little._

Y/N narrowed her eyes. _People like Tonpa find enjoyment in fucking it up for the new candidates that manage to make it to the venue._ She shook her head. "I heard there's a guy called the **Rookie Crusher** ," Y/N mimicked Leorio's arm crossing over the chest, "He likes to mess with the newbies and prevent them from finishing the exam."

Leorio and Kurapika steered the conversation to more positive words...Like what it would mean to be a Hunter. Of course, Leorio argued that it was all about popularity and fame. Kurapika argued that it was about preserving treasures and living things, and protecting people from evil. The girl had managed to stay out of the argument.

Gon looked between the two men as he ate. The female noticed his face slowly grow more and more concerned as they continued to counter their disagreements. Y/N sighed, "Gon, eat up. It's gonna be a long few days." They began getting louder and then turned to Gon to ask his opinion.

He stared between them, getting ready to take a bite of the delicious food Y/N had graciously given him. "Uhm, I-"

"Ladies, stop getting your panties bunched together, jeez." Y/N rolled her eyes.

The elevator came to a stop. **_B 100_**. Gon and Y/N sighed with relief. The doors opened. Cold air blew into the elevator and hugged the group of four. They could feel the stares of many, just watching. The group followed Leorio out the box. Gon bid farewell to the food he left on the table.

They watched the group of four. No one was talking. It was eerily quiet and there were a lot of people. _Over 400 people now._ The vibe was...off-putting. The female in the group gazed over the people she could see. She recognized people like Hanzo, Pokkle, Ponzu, and the woman with her sniper.

Leorio spoke everyone's thoughts, "The whole place feels kind of creepy."

"They're clearly different from the ones at the harbor and around town." Kurapika went on offensive mode, "They must be experts at whatever they're good at."

Gon stepped forward, "Excuse me," They all turned away, "Everyone is kind of tense here." Gon observed. _Well, serves them right for looking at us. They need to mind their own business._ Y/N felt an odd presence. The air was tense enough, but the energy she felt touch her skin was...familiar.

Y/N smiled when she saw Beans walk up to the group. He gave everyone their respective badges. Leorio had 403, Kurapika had 404, Gon had 405, and Y/N had 406. "Please stick it on your chest and never lose it."

Y/N separated herself from her friends. She didn't want to be near Tonpa when he would eventually show up. The girl absolutely despised him. If she could, she would make him suffer a low death. She wanted to go up to the front of the group and scout out where the weird vibe was coming from.

She avoided making eye contact. Y/N kept her gaze low. _I don't usually like looking people in the eyes._ Y/N brushed past a white-haired Killua and almost tripped over his skateboard. Luckily, Y/N caught herself but managed to bump into someone hard in the process. _Holy shit their body is all muscle._

"Oh shit," She turned around to whomever she bumped into, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. It won't happen again."

Y/N gave the person a nervous smile before she felt her blood run cold. _Oh._ ** _Fuck_** _._ His bubblegum pink hair, the teardrop and star on his cheeks, and his white and pink outfit. _Hisoka_. The man looked down at her with a closed eye look. She awaited his next move.

He took a second to process what happened but then smiled, "It's alright. Thank you for your manners." He gave the girl a pat on the head and walked off towards the direction she came from. _Uhm, what the fuck? Did he pat my head like a dog?_ She furrowed her eyebrows, ignoring the staring around her.

Those that stood near to Hisoka before Y/N came by visibly relaxed. Killua looked around at them, confused. _I don't like that guy._ He looked up at the girl. She didn't seem affected by Hisoka's intimidating appearance, she was perplexed. _I should apologize._

"Oi, you." Y/N took herself out of her thoughts and looked down at the white-haired boy with his skateboard in hand, "Sorry for tripping you."

"It's all good. Already forgotten." She smiled warmly at the boy, whose cheeks slowly dusted pink.

Y/N continued walking to the front. The young assassin brought a hand up to his burning face. His heart was pounding with an unknown emotion. _Why do I feel like this?_

The girl saw Beans at the front of the massive group of candidates. _That weird energy I was feeling earlier is gone now. Maybe they're using Nen?_ The girl slowly walked back to her friends, making sure to avoid Hisoka, who was eyeing Tonpa and his "special" drinks. _Fuck, he's still here._ Y/N mentally screamed and pictured herself kicking the beer-bellied **Rookie Crushe** r in the balls.

At the same time, an older man wearing a beige skirt and purple cape saw the young girl in his way. He sneered, purposely bumped into her, and continued walking. Y/N turned around to curse him out but was met by the man falling to his knees in front of the pink-haired magician. The man held his arms up to the air, screaming his lungs out. _His arms are disappearing right in front of us._ She was stood behind the screaming man, and in direct view of Hisoka.

Y/N wasn't scared but confused. _How is he able to accomplish this? There's no way it could be his Bungee Gum or his Texture Surprise._ She looked up at Hisoka who held a mischievous glimmer in his honey-colored eyes. The girl narrowed her (e/c) eyes, the magician crossed his arms.

"How magical. His arms dissipated into petals just like that. And I didn't touch him," He shrugged his shoulders whilst meeting eyes with the girl who bumped into him a few minutes ago, "Just be careful. You must apologize if you run into someone."

Y/N stared back into his golden eyes, _he isn't a danger to me...Yet_. She looked away and found where her friends were...With the beer-bellied man. The nearby candidates looked away quickly. She could feel the fear in the air. It weighed heavy on her lungs, but that could have also been from the nervous sweating.

Hisoka walked around the man and closely passed the girl. She glanced down at how close his figure got to hers. Y/N put her attention on her friends who were busy dumping the tampered juice cans. Sighing, the girl walked over. The **Rookie Crusher** took notice of how fresh and untouched the girl looked.

"You! Please, have one!" Tonpa rushed over and pushed a can of the laxative filled beverage into Y/N's hands.

The female glared at the eager and desperate man. She squished the can in her grasp, crushing it, and squirting the juices on the ground. _Fuck you Tonpa, suck my big fat c*ck._ Y/N let out an irritated sigh.

"I don't take things from you, Tonpa the **Rookie Crusher**. Fuck off." She dropped the aluminum can at his feet.

He stared at the can on the ground and chuckled to himself. _She saw right through my plans. She's sharp._ The girl looked up at him, "Is there something funny?" Her voice went down a few tones, she clenched her hands into fists. 

Tonpa, startled, looked into her eyes and quickly backed away. _Her eyes..._

"N-no! I just thought of a funny joke!"

He quickly walked away into the sea of people. Y/N took in a big breath to calm her nerves. She felt weird. Her body felt energized, but she couldn't shake off the way that fat bastard looked at her. _He looked terrified when he looked at me. I got mad so quickly too._ The female turned back to her friends. _I think there's something wrong with me._

 _This year's newbies really are something else...And not in a good way_. He walked off to a quiet area, away from the crazy people, and the newbies he had the misfortune of meeting. Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Y/N stayed close together.

"Did he really tamper with the drinks he gave us?" Leorio kicked the can Y/N had crushed earlier.

"I'm just glad Gon was able to realize that it tasted different. Without your quick reactions, we would probably be out of the exam." Kurapika gave the young boy a warm smile.

Gon sheepishly smiled, "It's no big deal!"  
  
  


**_Riinnnggggggggggg_ **  
  
  


The candidates paused. The ground rumbled beneath their feet, and the wall at the opposite end of the elevator slowly raised itself. Everyone stared in wonder. The wind blew through the tunnel. Y/N grabbed her hair that almost whipped Leorio's face.

She and her friends couldn't see who was on the other side of the wall, but she knew exactly who it was. He wore a purple-colored suit, had amazing hair, an excellent mustache, and no visible mouth. To people who didn't know him, which was about 99% of the bodies in the tunnel, you couldn't tell he was a Pro-Hunter.

 _Satotz_. Y/N stood up straight. _This is it._ She looked onward with a look of determination in her eyes. _This is where the exam truly begins._

**Y/N and her friends are about to begin the Hunter Exam. They've seen what kind of people make it to the test. Nothing can prepare them for what's soon to come in Phase 1 of the Hunter Exam.**


End file.
